1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to maintaining user devices and accounts, and more particularly to synchronizing information accessible from multiple devices and networked accounts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known routers and synchronization systems do not analyze the payload data received from one node to determine whether or not to forward all or part of the data to a second node. For example, a router uses an address it receives and a routing table to determine which destination nodes will receive a copy of the incoming packet. Known routers determine routing based on the address of packet. Additionally, known routers do not contain long term memory to hold packets. Thus, a packet will not be received by the second node unless the first node sends the packet to the router while the second node is also connected to the router.
A synchronization system holds a master copy of a set of records it is mirroring on one or more handheld devices. After a change occurs on one device and that device forwards a changed recorded to the synchronization system, the synchronization system updates its master copy, which is then available to other devices when they synchronize to the system. Known synchronization systems must keep a master copy of all synchronized records. For example, a hand held organizer may operate with a synchronization tool on a PC. Both the organizer and PC maintain a master copy of all records. Thus, a master copy may be maintained at multiple locations. Additionally, if a synchronization system is to work with devices not simultaneously connected to the synchronization system, the synchronization system will need to keep a copy of each new record. If a record represents an audio file or an image file, the synchronization system may need a substantial about of storage.
Hence, an improved system for synchronizing destinations of content would be advantageous and in particular a system allowing increased flexibility, reduced complexity and/or improved performance would also be advantageous.